1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package packed with a volatile substance such as a perfume, a deodorant, an insecticide, a mothball, a germicide, a mildewcide, a repellent, or a rust-proofing agent, which can come in handy.
2. Prior Art
Volatile substances to be volatilized when necessary have heretofore been hermetically packed and stored in bags or containers through which the volatile substances cannot permeate. When necessary, such bags or containers are opened to allow volatile substances to escape therefrom. However, this way of packaging has a liability to leak a liquid volatile substance in particular at the time of opening a bag or a container and/or during service thereof and therefore to pose a threat of contaminating therewith hands, clothes, etc., and involves a defect of a complicated operation of setting the volatile substance to escape.
A package packed with an aromatic, which is an improvement over the foregoing prior art, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 48,246/1983. The inner bag of this package is constituted of an innermost heat-sealing film, an interlayer gas-barrier film and a protective surface film. The inner bag packed with the aromatic, which is a volatile substance, is sealed at the sealing area of its open end portion with such a strength as to keep the sealed area of the end portion easy of peeling open, or rupture of the bag, when the bag packed with the aromatic is pressed strongly. The inner bag is hermetically packed in an outer bag or container comprising a gas-permeable film at least in part. This package packed with the aromatic is capable of spreading the gas of the aromatic through the gas-permeable film toward the outside of the package in service after the inner bag is ruptured by peeling open the sealed area thereof. The outer bag or container keeps the aromatic, particularly a liquid aromatic, from leaking out of the package to avoid contamination of other articles with the aromatic which would otherwise have leaked out of the package. Since the outer peripheral end of the inner bag is constituted of the cross sections of the films including the innermost heat-sealing film devoid of gas-barrier properties, however, the gas of the aromatic escapes from the above-mentioned outer peripheral end through the innermost heat-sealing film even during storage of the package. Thus, this package has a defect of poor keeping quality.
An object of the present invention is to provide a package of a construction similar to that of the foregoing package, which is packed with a volatile substance such as a perfume, a deodorant, an insecticide, a mothball, a germicide, a mildewcide, a repellent, or a rust-proofing agent, and which can keep the volatile substance from escaping therefrom during storage thereof but allow the volatile substance in service to easily escape from the outer bag thereof toward the outside of the package.